1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact palletizer and the components thereof. The palletizer includes a skeleton and a subassembly. The present invention utilizes materials and configurations which provide for advantages over the prior art in terms of cost, size, weight, portability, speed, and control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, palletizers are known in the prior art. Examples of relevant prior art documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,229 for “Linear actuator palletizing system and method” by Takebayashi, filed Nov. 3, 2000, describes a method for programming a multi-axis actuator system to perform palletizing uses an intuitive user interface having a data entry screen for palletizing data, which requires only a simple setting of minimal parameters including the number of rows and columns in a pallet and the pitch spacing between pallet positions. Actuator positions necessary for palletizing movements are calculated in real time by an algorithm executed in a digital signal processor of the actuator controllers. Palletizing data entries are stored in a motion profile table in a range of consecutively paired indexes which is separated from the index range dedicated to regular single-step or torque moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,707 for “Automatic operating palletizer” by Cornacchia, filed Aug. 17, 1984, describes an automatically operating palletizer which includes a vertical support column, a horizontally positioned support beam, and means for movably mounting the horizontal support beam on the support column for vertical movement relative to the support column. A horizontally extending product beam is movably mounted on the horizontal support beam and extends perpendicularly thereto. A product carrier is slidably mounted on the product support beam for movement along its length. Drive means are provided to drive the horizontal support beam and the product support beam to a plurality of vertical and horizontal positions relative to the support column, and also to drive the product carrier along the support beam. As a result the product carrier is positioned at any of a plurality of predetermined positions in a three dimensional volume to move products from one position, e.g. a pickup station, to any of a plurality of other predetermined positions. The support column and various beams of the palletizer are formed of light weight stainless steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,739 for “Method of palletizing items” by Pierson, filed Jul. 16, 2012, describes compact palletizers that include a stretch-wrap operation as the pallet is built. A four-sided compaction mechanism compresses the rough-built load to the final pallet size and then the entire layer is released to the pallet. Individual items or group of items are picked and placed onto a layer support device in a loose orientation. The loose orientation enables a much faster palletizing operation because the robotic arm that pick-and-places the item, the items, or the row of items, can travel much faster as it does not have to precisely locate the item, items, or row of items. During the time that a layer is being loosely constructed on the layer support device concurrent wrapping can occur.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0213625 for “Robotic Palletizer Cell And Method Of Construction” by Roberts, filed Feb. 20, 2012, describes a method of constructing a palletizer cell by providing square platform bases which are assembled into an array in abutment with each other, each platform base mounting a respective component of palletizing equipment, such as a robot, one or more conveyors, a slip sheet bin, a discharge module, etc. with one platform base anchored to the factory floor and the rest attached to one or another of the platform bases to form the array of platform bases thereby properly locating the various equipment with each other by the fitting together of the platform bases. Safety fencing sections are mounted atop one or more outer sides to substantially enclose the space within the palletizer cell. Each platform base is formed with side openings which may be engaged with the tines of a fork lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,797 for “Secured palletization facility” by Bonhomme, filed Sep. 25, 2008, describes a facility including a robot (2) for supplying pallet preparation stations with products (3) of the crate type or different. The structure of the facility includes side walls (11) and doors (13, 14) for accessing the palletization stations A and B. The structure further includes a fixed wall (15) separating stations A and B, and a cowling (20) mobile from one station to the other and in the shape of a dihedron, for alternatively converting each palletization station A and B into a kind of pallet hatch, wherein said conversion is carried out automatically before the opening of the door for accessing a loaded pallet located in said hatch. The cowling (20) is directly actuated by the product handling robot (2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,194 for “Self-contained pallet-elevating bag palletizer” by Sheehan, filed Jun. 30, 1976, describes a wheel-supported palletizer frame structure that has an empty-pallet magazine containing an empty pallet stack from the bottom of which empty pallets are delivered one by one to a hydraulic scissors pallet elevator while the rearward ends of the pallets remaining in the stack are temporarily lifted. The pallet elevator has a table which is raised and then lowered step-by-step by a hydraulic scissors mechanism from successive elevated positions wherein the platform or each tier of bags thereon is lowered in timed relationship with a rotary and reciprocable open-ended bag positioner. Filled bags are fed one-by-one to either of the opposite ends of the bag positioner from a horizontal bag conveyor aligned with the bottom of the bag positioner and coupled thereto for travel back and forth therewith. The bag positioner is rotatable between either of two longitudinal positions aligned with the conveyor and movable into any one of a plurality of lateral positions disposed transverse to said bag conveyor. The bag positioner is also movable laterally of the bag conveyor to position the bags dropped therefrom onto different longitudinal positions parallel to the bag conveyor. The bag positioner is also mounted for motion transverse to the direction of motion of the bag conveyor to deposit the bags in different lateral positions perpendicular to the bag conveyor. The open-ended bag positioner enables individual bags to be swung horizontally to positions 90° and 270° apart in order to position the sewed end of each bag on the inside of each tier of the stack of bags on the pallet. The four-wheeled mount of the entire machine enables it to be moved bodily to any desired position upon the floor of the warehouse or other palletizing building.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,095 for “Mobile split palletizer” by Reichler, filed Oct. 30, 2010, describes a modular split palletizer for loading layers of articles on stackable pallets. The palletizer has a frame supporting first, second, and third sections. The first section includes a layer build area and a first portion of a stacker transfer track. The second section includes a tier sheet bin, a top frame bin, and a second portion of the track. The third section includes a pallet build area and a third portion of the track. Each of the first, second, and third sections can be disassembled, moved individually and independently, and re-assembled at a new location to form the complete palletizer. Also disclosed is a method of relocating the modular split palletizer. With the palletizer at one location, the utilities connected to the palletizer are disconnected, the fasteners holding the sections together are released, and the sections are separated. The disassembled sections are moved to the new location and reassembled.
None of the prior art references discloses the compact palletizer of the present invention, specifically a compact palletizer with features such as a cantilevered x-axis, a pre-tensioned double x-axis structure, a 4-rail x-axis system, modular x, z, y, and theta subassemblies, modular design, wheels for mobility, forklift access, unibody frame construction wherein the x-axis structure is also part of the skeleton, integrated safety panels, compact height, a non-welded frame, an assembly that is not top mounted, and an extruded aluminum profile frame.